


Sick Day

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: It's cute for once, Jack is a sweetheart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark has a cold and Jack helps him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

The alarm rang loudly in Jack's ears.He groaned and hit the off button.He sat up and stretched.Mark lay next to him,still asleep."Mark,get up you lazy bones,"Jack said,nudging his shoulder.Mark moaned and rolled over.Jack was a little concerned."Are ye okay?"he asked."I don't feel so good,"Mark mumbled from under the covers.

Jack got up and went to the bathroom.He came back with a thermometer."Open up,"he commanded.Mark did as told.When it beeped,Jack took it out of Mark's mouth and cheecked the number.102.5."Jesus Christ,yer temperature is at boiling point,"he stated.Mark moaned again.He then tried to sit up."What do ye think yer doing?"Jack asked.

"I have stuff to do today,"Mark replied."Like hell you do.Yer staying in bed,"Jack stated.He gently pushed him back down."I'll take care of everything."Mark looked at him."You sure?I mean,no offense,but you're not exactly the type to handle stuff like I am."Jack gave him a fake hurt look."You don't trust me?"he questioned.Mark shook his head."I do,just not with important stuff."

"I'll show ye that I can handle important jobs,"Jack responded."You take a day off."Mark gave him a slight smile and got back under the covers.He instantly fell asleep.Jack got ready and looked over the list of things to do for the day.

"Let's see here.First thing to do is pick up some groceries.I can do that,"Jack said to himself.He walked to the store and picked up the food.After putting the groceries away,he took another look at the list."Buy a new camera."Jack remembered all too well when he broke their camera.The cord had been in his way and he had tripped,pulling the tripod down.

"Buying a camera can't be too tough."But it was.Cameras were expensive and Jack needed a high quality one."Ugh,why is this so hard?It's just a damn camera."He picked out the first one he could find and paid.Jack then went to a hardware store to buy some tiles to fix the shed roof.As he was paying,a text was sent from Mark.

Mark:My head hurts like hell.Pick me up some Tylenol?

Jack typed an answer and left for the drugstore.He got the Tylenol and drove home.When he walked into the bedroom,Mark had already fallen back to sleep."Mark,here's yer Tylenol,"Jack said.Mark mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over.

"Ye look like shit,"Jack stated."Thanks for the compliment,"Mark spoke sarcastically.He swallowed the pills and laid back down."I'm gonna record a video.Is that okay?" "Yeah,that's fine,"Mark replied.Jack walked to their recording space and set up the new camera.He played a few level in Happy Wheels.After finishing,Mark shuffled in.

"What are ye doing up?"Jack questioned."Couldn't sleep.Besides,I'm feeling better after taking that Tylenol,"Mark answered.Jack nodded."The fans have already been going crazy that you haven't uploaded today,"he noted.Mark smiled."Yeah,that's expected." "Why don't ye go to the living room and watch some TV while I cook dinner,"Jack suggested.

"Okay."Mark made his way to the living room and Jack headed into the kitchen.He fixed up some hamburgers and fries then sat next to Mark on the couch.Mark seemed to look much better."Well,I guess I was wrong about you not being able to take care of stuff,"he said.Jack smiled."I proved ye wrong fer once,"he responded.Mark laughed."Well,nobody's perfect."He glanced over at his boyfriend and saw that he was holding his head in his hands.

"You okay?"Mark asked."My head hurts is all,"he replied.Mark placed his hand on Jack's forehead."You're burning up,"he noted."I'm fine,don't worry about it,"Jack said."No you're not.Go to bed you doof."Jack got up slowly and made his way to the bedroom.He flopped down and was half-asleep when Mark walked in,holding a thermometer.

"Looks like you caught my cold,"Mark said when he looked at the tiny digital numbers.All Jack did was moan."Don't worry.You took care of me,so I'll take care of you,"Mark told him.Jack gave him a thumbs up then fell into a deep sleep.Mark pushed his lime green hair back and kissed him."Thanks for taking care of me,"he whispered before leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sick all day,so I thought I'd write a one-shot about these two.


End file.
